Just One Last Time
by Milka-Weasley
Summary: [COMPLETE] It's Christmas Eve and Remus Lupin is all alone... but then he goes up the attic and finds something that connects him to his best friends Sirius and James for one last time. Please READ and REVIEW. :)
1. Chapter One: Obeying the Cat

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! Long time no see. Anyways, here I am with the first little chappie of a new fic! SHORT FIC. For all of your Remus lovers. I really hope you'll like it. But WHATEVER you think about it, say it in your review. I am not as before. I can bear flames too. Just be honest… and enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** Do people still do these? Blah, blah, blah, all hail JKR, please. 3

**Just One Last Time**

"Oh," I sigh, as I absent-mindedly hand my cat the remains of delicious fish I've had for lunch. "It's that time of year again, isn't it… Who would've thought a year's already passed…"

Meow.

"We don't have to do it this time, do we? I didn't even buy the tree this year." I say tiredly, looking through the window at the morning sky. It's white and cloudy and smells like snow. "I just don't see the point any more…"

My cat raises a paw in the air and looks resolutely at me with her yellow eyes, almost as though she wants to say "_We're doing it and that's final. And if you say no, I'm going to be all cute and you won't be able to resist me. Get it?"_

I swear, sometimes I feel as though she's a human being. But she's not. I know things like that. Believe me, I can discern animagi from people. I know all about Magical Creatures, and no. My cat isn't one. She's just… a cat.

But, still, I'm absolutely sure she can understand each and every word I say.

That's why I smile to myself as I fondle her over head. My smart little fur-ball.

"You know we won't be having any guests, though, don't you? Only you and me. Two eternal loners. Like something changes there… Anyway, that is exactly why I think we shouldn't decorate the tree this year…"

Meow. Meow. Meeeoow.

"Alright, alright, don't give me that pleading look. We'll do it. But, it's only because I can't stay here and _argue_ all day. And don't get any ideas, because it has absolutely noything to do with the fact you're my favourite cat."

Purrrrrr.

"Aren't you lucky, always getting what you want. Must be very nice to have somebody to care this much about you, isn't it?"

She finishes the fish and, in order to show me her gratefulness, softly brushes her body against my feet a couple of times before going to the opposite corner of the room to take a nap.

"The cat said her final judgement and you, Remus, must obey her. Okay, then, time for messing at the attic… That old dusty plastic Christmas tree must be somewhere up there. True, I haven't used it in years. Decades, even, but it should be there. Well, better get to work. Christmas is within hours."

As I climb the rotten stairs, I do some thinking. I am aware of my talking to myself, but it is nothing new or unusual to me. It happens when you live all by yourself. You get a little surprised the first few times, I guess. Day by day, you realize it slowly becomes a natural thing and don't notice it any more. Besides, if anyone asks, I can always use the excuse that I am talking to my cat, when in fact I am just thinking out loud.

Some people would probably say it is not normal to talk to cat either, but, the truth is, I don't really care. It's not like they can hear me. I don't get many visitors. Okay, I lie. I _never_ have any visitors. That's why I don't see the point in decorating the tree or pretending I am enjoying Christmas. Isn't that supposed to be the holiday you're spending with family and friends? Well. I have neither.

As I make a few steps through the attic, a sudden undertone sound separates me from my thoughts. I seize my wand and clearly say "_Lumos!_", looking left and right. Maybe there are some doxies up here. Or a boggart. Why not? Then, I finally notice it; the slimy creature that has been living here ever since my late grandfather had built the house.

"Long time no see, eh?" I say with a small smile, looking at the ghoul, wavering behind the old trunks.

"Aooo," it moans in respond.

"Funny, that's exactly what I keep saying on every full moon."

The creature goggles at me, floats for a moment or two more and then disappears in the other part of the attic.

"Hmmmm…" I mutter to myself, " where could that plastic thingy be?"

I put away some ancient books and papers so I can get to the larger boxes and peek inside.

I try to pull one big case and something falls on the ground before me. I bend to get it and realize it's a piece of parchment. As I look at its torn edges, I see a date scribbled in one corner of it.

_24th December 1977_.

In the next moment, I feel a sudden urge to sit down, because my knees are starting to shiver slightly. It's not completely due to the date; it's more because of the familiar messy handwriting. I remember who it belongs to.

"Used to belong." I silently correct myself.

Something about the look of the parchment makes me feel the date is not the only thing there is, so I turn it over. It is the right thing to do, because there are words written across it. I start reading, still feeling shaky.

"_Moony, if you've found this, that means you've finally realized you've got yourself an attic. Congrats! You deserve a medal, you really do. Considering you never climb up 'ere, you probably are now as old as Dumbledore if not older and have lots of little werewolf kiddies running around the house._

_Anyhow, we've got yourself a present. How generous of us. All you need to do is to name our Bandit names in alphabetical order plus the famous continuation (we really hope you're not v. senile and that you'll know what we're babbling about!) and the magic will do the rest. Happy Christmas!_

_P.S. Aren't you simply proud of me? I used exclamation marks and commas and full stops and apostrophes or however they're called. I still don't understand why I wasn't made a Head Boy – I'm so intelligent. James, on the contrary, is not, but don't tell him I told you this, or I'm in trouble. I still owe him some money, so I better not piss him off." _

**Author's Notes:** Hope you like it so far. DON'T FORGET THE REVIEWS. 3 3 3


	2. Chapter Two: Pating It!

**Author's Notes:** Awww, thank you so much to the lovely people who liked and reviewed the first part of this ficcy! Here's a big shout-out to Yami Silverdramon, Arabella, Rena Lupin, Joey Potter, Kandy916 and Ginny 3000!! Feed-back means a lot to me. So, anyways, the second part is here. I really truly hope you will like it and REVIEW it. Oh, please. )

**Disclaimer**: JKR invented Marauders. I wish I did, though..

--

Minutes after I have finished reading it for the first time, I catch myself reading it over and over again. I simply cannot believe this piece of parchment has been buried up here for nearly twenty years and that I've never knew anything about it ever being made!

"Bandit names and a continuation, eh?" I finally dare to say it out loud, noticing my own voice is hoarse and cracked.

"It can't hurt… Or can it? Lord knows what they were up to on that, possibly boring Christmas Eve… Oh, well. Here goes – _Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail… Just try to screw with them and you will fail! Because whoever tries with them to mess, immediately gets hexed and kicked in ass_."

The paper in my hand immediately starts to tremble, first slowly, then more quickly until a flash of light blinds me and I somehow get sucked into the paper.

"I knew they were up to no good!"

For a few seconds, it feels as though I am trapped in time and space and then the light disappears and I realize I'm no longer in my attic. Instead, I'm sitting in an arm chair with a big white screen in front of me, while everything around me is lightless. A massive machine stands near me and I recognize it as an antique movie-projector. Not knowing what else I could do, I push a big button on it and the tape starts to roll.

Numbers appear on the screen_. 3… 2… 1…_

And then - a shot of an empty room with six baldachin beds replaces the numbers. The graphic on the screen jumps up and down for a few times before I hear words, barely audiable:

"Bugger! I can't even tell if this Muggle thing's workin' or not!"

"The spell book said it'd work if we clear the air from overbalance of magic. And we did. So it should work alright!"

"'kay. Let's try it!" the first voice cheerfully says and a messy, black hair pops in front of me. "Hey, Moony, my man, how's it goin'?"

I can't help but grin widely from ear to ear, while, at the same time, something roughly tightens me around heart. Many different emotions grab my soul, but I try to resist the melancholic ones and tend to focus on the unbelievable happiness that is filling me. It is James Potter, one of my best friends ever. And, even though he is not among the living for sixteen years now, yet he's right there, young and smiled and shining with teenage craziness.

"Just in case you don't remember who I am," he continues, "I mean, you never know. It's true you're the most reasonable among us, but still, you can never be sure what future brings."

"Cut the philosophic crap, Prongsie." somebody says off-screen and I know who it is. I knew who it was even before I got here.

"Pads," James responds, "you'll have your time. Remus is all mine now, so stuff it. As I was saying, I'm gonna introduce myself. My name's James Potter and I am the most perfect being this school has ever seen. Hogwarts, that is. Here, check my muscles!"

He folds one of his sleeves and a skinny arm appears beneath it. He squeezes it in order to make it bigger, but it is still obvious there are no muscles even if you'd search really hard for them.

Sirius laughs and it reminds me of a bark. "You'll be lucky if Remus hasn't run away after you scared him with this!"

James glares, but doesn't respond this time. Instead, he continues talking to the camera, or better say, me. "In case you're wondering how this Muggle device is working when we're at Hogwarts, I'll just tell you Sirius and I are much smarter than all those wizards who wrote about it in _Hogwarts: A History_. Really, Moony, you should stop believing that book. It's full of lies, lies I say! Anyways, this is our Christmas present to you. We accidentally, or not so accidentally, stumbled across this, er, camera, yes, I think that's the name and we thought we'd play around with it. So we're pating our last Christmas Eve at Hogwarts right now…"

"Taping it, James, taping it." Sirius corrects him from behind of the camera.

"Whatever. We're _taping_ it," James says and accents the word 'taping'. "so you can one day see where we've had the best days of our lives. You're currently with Madam Pomfrey, somewhere in the depths of Shrieking Shack, so we're using the time to do this while you're not here."

"Well, if you don't hurry up, he'll soon be here and I won't get any chance to say anything!" growls Sirius.

"Well, if you don't stop interrupting, I many never finish." James shoots back and checks his wrist watch. "It's your last day, mate, last day of your transfiguration, so you'll be here before Christmas, don't worry. Man, I wish I knew how old you are right now. Padfoot and I agreed to sneak this into your attic as soon as we visit you this summer. Then again, maybe you never find it. But if you're watching this, it means you've found it."

I laugh out loud at James's babbling and I fully realize how much I have missed him. And Sirius. There are no words to describe that.

"I thought what I could tell you about, and I decided to remind you of some good old times. For example, remember when, in fifth year, that one time we had a Hogsmeade weekend and you said you were sick? And you convinced us - Sirius, Peter and me - that you'll be alright if we go, so we in the end went without you. And we spent the half of the day eating ourselves alive because we thought you were all alone, so we decided to shorten our Hogsmeade visit and get back to Hogwarts earlier. I can still remember the look on your face when we found you kissing near the lake! With nobody else than Shirley Fosse, Slytherin Beater! Ah, Remmy, you really amazed me then! Disgusted too, because I could never kiss a Slytherin, maybe disappointed at first 'cause you lied to your best pals, but still I was so pleasantly surprised to see you had a girlfriend and you didn't even bother to get one! Ever! And to think Evans still refuses to go out with me, which is, really sad."

James pauses for a moment, obviously struggling with his own inner demons. I use that opportunity to bring myself back to those days at school. Indeed, I remember how I used to secretly meet Shirley Fosse when nobody would be around. We picked nights and times when nobody could see us. I remember breaking about thousand rules just to spend a moment with her. Yes, Remus John Lupin, me, the one who has always been so righteous, did break the rules on purpose. Love is blind, they say. Was I in love? I don't know. Possibly. But soon after Hogwarts, I have never seen Fosse again. And, which is more important, I have never even tried looking for her. Think she may have gone pretty immoral, too, but I don't think that is my business any more.

"I've trailed off, Moony, sorry." James says and I see in his eyes that he is not very happy with the state he and Lily are in.

If only hew knew then. If only he knew that, less than a month from that night, he and Lily would share their first kiss in the moonlit Astronomy Tower, after so many years of his persistant pushing to go out with him. If only he knew that only a few years later Sirius and I would witness James' and Lily's beautiful wedding in a small white chapel. If only he knew in how comfortable house they would live afterwards, together two of them, happier than any couple had ever been. If only he could know he would have a son with her, heroic son who would be so incredibly brave and famous that every wizard child would know his name across the planet. But he couldn't. Just like he couldn't know him and Lily, years later, would get killed in the same night by the powerful hand of Lord Voldemort.

"I don't want to talk about sad stuff," James's voice snaps me back to reality. Reality? Not really, but you know what I mean. "so I'll stop here. Before I let Pads take the bat, who is by the way going crazy behind the camera, I just want you to know only more thing. I may have never said it directly, but I really, truly, think you rule, mate! I admire how you manage to be so conscious all the time, and take a part in the pranks too, and yet never boast about your capabilities and talents! You are a true friend, Moony. You've never let me down and I know you never will. Please, say hello to your wife from me, in case you've married Shirley! I don't think you have, though, because lately you two don't agree as you used to, I mean, she _is_ Slytherin, after all. Okay, okay, Sirius, I'm done now. Merry Christmas, Moony!"

I want to scream _"Don't go!"_ because I know that is the last time I'll ever see him again, but he's already gone. I fight so hard to suppress the tormenting jumbling in my stomach, but I fail.

I look at the screen which shows only four-poster beds again, and then, somebody else appears.

**Author's Notes:** Did ya like the second chappie? TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW OKAY? Love y'all!


	3. Chapter Three: Merry Christmas

**Author's Notes:** Here is the last part! I told you it'd be short, so why not read it? :) I'm really feeling depressed these days because we have school till DECEMBER 31ST. It's sadistic, I tell you. Reviews would make me SO. MUCH. BETTER. Just tell me what you think and I'll love you forever.

Special thanks to Isa, Anne Schmitt and Arabella who read the second chappie! hugs

**Disclaimer**: Sirius is JKR's. Remus is JKR's. James is JKR's. Lily is JKR's. But the kitty is MINE. Remus's, that is. :)

--

"Greetings, Moons!" snickers Sirius, and I have to give my best not to bang my head against a wall just to be sure if this is really happening.

But it is happening -- because there he is, seventeen year old Sirius Black, handsome, grinned and joyful, completely ignorant that he doesn't exist in my world any more. You see… He… died this summer. Went through the veil. And, no matter how much I don't want to face it, he is not coming back any more… The wound is simply too fresh…That's why my heart stops beating for a moment when I see him, before it continues to work.

"I have to apologize in James' name, 'cause he has probably strangled you with his oh-so-interesting stories. Sit back and relax now. You know I could never bore anyone!"

"Watch it, Pads." threatens James off screen, but I can imagine him smiling anyways.

"So, Remus, how are ya? I keep trying to imagine you old, with thick glasses and a big stomach, but I can't. How can you be old? You can't be! Who knows, maybe you've find the tape right after we put it on your attic and now you're mocking us. Hmmm. But we still haven't put it up there. What if we never do?

Hey, Prongsie, don't forget that we need to sneak this into Moony's attic, will ya?"

"No worries, Pads."

"Good," smiles Sirius. "I s'pose I should do the intro too, even though I know you'll never forget me. Who would forget this face? C'mon, you know it to be impossible!"

You're right, mate. It is.

"I'm Sirius, as you already know. Black's the last name. My family sucks, so I am thinking of changing my surname to…"

"Smellypants?" interferes James.

"Sirius Smellypants" repeats Pads seriously. "It does have a ring to it, although I thought I'd go with Sirius Fantasticlover. Get it? Fantastic lov…"

"Padfoot, if he's old, it doesn't mean he's stupid." James can't keep his mouth shut obviously and I laugh again. They are such kids! Were. Or however I should say it.

"Shove off, will ya? This is my time, you've had yours, and I don't have much of it, so let me use it the best I can." He responds to James and then focuses on me again. "Technical problems, what can I say. Where was I? Oh, y…"

"Sirius, James, are you in here?!" somebody yells and suddenly the door of the dorm open. I think it may be Peter, but when the person appears in the shot, I realize it is…

"Lils!" James calls and I can imagine him staring at her.

…Lily Evans. Just as gorgeous as I remember her - long dark red hair and emerald green eyes. Future Mrs. Potter.

"Where did you get _that_?" Lily is distracted by the sight of camera, and doesn't respond to James. "And what…"

"You're interrupting." says Sirius coldly.

"But how is it working? It can't be! There's too much magic in the air!" she doesn't pay attention to either of them. "It cannot work!"

"It can and it does. Now, will you please let us finish what we've started?" Sirius responds.

"You looked for me?" James says hopefully. "What happened?"

"Well, nothing, I mean," Lily stutters, "I looked for you, I looked for you too, because I was, well, bored and it's Christmas Eve and almost nobody's in the Common Room so…"

"Oh," James says from behind the camera. "We're in the middle of something here, but.."

"It's ok, it doesn't matter, I'll come back later…"

"No, no, I'll make you company!" James quickly says and the camera shot changes to the ceiling. I hear Sirius protesting wildly and James explaining something and then the camera is put on a small table and James and Lily leave the dorm.

Sirius appears once again, steam coming out of his nose. Not literally, of course.

"Only minutes ago he was all about how he respects you and what not, and now he's left like nothing happened. You remember him this, you remember it well, Moons, so you can haunt him for the rest of his life!"

No need to say that hundreds of knives stab me straight in heart when Sirius says it. He can't know what he said, but I do and it hurts.

"Oh, shit!" he loudly curses. "Only 2 minutes left on the tape. I knew I shouldn't let James talk that much! Then…" Sirius sighs deeply.

"I'll use this time to say… that… er, how to put it… Okay, you know you're my best mate, Remus. James is too, Peter occasionally, but you are for ever. I feel it. You watch my back every time I get into some trouble. And that is like, what, ten times a day? You were there for me when my mother and the rest of the family gave up on me. You were there to stop me from killing that slimy Snivellus that one time, remember? I swear, I could do it! I was able to! And you talked me from it. You and nobody else. You and your calm voice, cold reason, loyalty. Heck, I even owe you a life. Remember Lucius Malfoy's lethal curse? Of course you do. You stood in front of me and took it instead. Thank God it wasn't really lethal, 'cause if it was… you… I would never forgive myself. Damn! 30 seconds left! Alright, Moony, take care. Never forget me, will ya? Well, I am sure I'm giving you hard time every day, not letting you spend a minute alone! Am I not right? I wouldn't be surprised if I am sitting right next to you at the moment. Oh, and don't you dare not call one of your kids after me! I deserve at least that much. I don't know what time of year it is over there right now, but anyways - Merry Christmas, or as I like to say God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs."

Zoom. The picture trembles, the screen goes dark and everything starts to spin. In the next moment, I am back to my old attic, kneeling and gripping the parchment in my hand. My head buzzes so strongly, my visions are blurry, and even though I feel something wet in my eyes, I tell myself those are not tears. I force myself to stand up and try to remember what I was doing here in the first place.

"Oh, yes… the tree…" I whisper breathlessly and somehow manage to look for the big box with the plastic tree. It takes me a few minutes but I find it.

Later, as I am sitting in my living room, looking at the magically decorated Christmas tree, with my cat curled in my lap, I speak honestly, my voice filled with emotions:

"Thank you for making me get the tree. I would never forgive myself if I didn't listen to you this morning."

Meow.

She gazes at me, looking satisfied. She got what she wanted _plus_ I had to thank her for it. My kitty lazily stretches and I pat her. "You know," I say insecurely. "I saw them today… I did… I saw… James… and Lily… and Sirius…"

Meow?

"Yes, I did. I'm not going crazy, don't worry." I smile, because I notice the suspicious look in her eyes. "They were there. They couldn't see me, but I could them… And if I didn't go up there to find the tree, none of this would happen. I wouldn't see them… And I needed to. Just one last time. So, once again… thank you."

Meow.

I can swear she smiled at me!

"Minute till twelve." I say, checking the clock on my wall. I wait for 10 seconds before midnight and then I start the countdown.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Merry Christmas, Siria!"

My black cat purrs in respond.

**THE END**

**Author's Notes:** Annnnnndddd...??!! WHAT. DO. YOU. THINK. Please please please tell me! You'll get a free cookie! 3


	4. Author's Note: Thank you!

**Author's Notes:**

**I just wanted and needed to thank you all _SO MUCH_ for taking your time for reading and reviewing, as well as favouriting this story (_Just One Last Time_). It means a hell lot to me. I am glad you thought it to be sad yet cute, funny, beautiful... also, that it managed to bring tears to your eyes and, in the end, you still thought all best about it. I love you for that. And am grateful. -gets all mushy-  
**

Persons to thank to:

**Chapter 1 – Obeying the Cat**

**_Yami Silverdramon  
Arabella  
Rena Lupin  
Joey Potter  
Kandy916  
Ginny3000  
Anne Schmitt  
aurora13  
kassie_**

**Chapter 2 – Pating It!**

**_Arabella  
Isa  
misstoxic  
aurora13_**

**Chapter 3 – Merry Christmas!**

**_Arabella  
Isa  
KittyKaty  
korosu  
misstoxic  
Ginny 3000  
Versipellis  
Unforgettable  
succorelle  
Joey Potter_**

And especially **_blacksmoon_** for learning the entire fic, with all of its dialogues, by heart. -hugs- _  
_

Yours truly,

_**Milka-Weasley**_


End file.
